


Between Breaths (POW)

by combee



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combee/pseuds/combee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron becomes Carwood's prisoner of war after a water fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Breaths (POW)

**Author's Note:**

> This scene immediately follows the ending of [Summertime](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7718080/chapters/17589505) which is in brackets. The story line isn't entirely relative; they had a water fight in the backyard, ended up stripping out of their wet clothes and remained in nothing but their underwear until it began to rain. Then they ended up here. Sidenote, I've never written content like this in the past, any feedback would be so thoroughly appreciated. It got slightly more kinky than I had originally planned. /[Title influence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfQaijGZffE)/

(Ron merely smirked as they trudged through the grass, up the wooden steps and Carwood hurriedly pulled the back door open. They slipped inside, dripping wet, the floor mat was most useless. Their breathing was heavy, panting more or less. The impending night time flooded the house with a growing darkness.

"Now, what were you about to say?" Carwood wondered, tossing his phone onto the counter.

"I was going to say—" without a moments notice, Ron had him restrained against the wall. He leaned in, mouth ghosting over Carwood's before biting his bottom lip. He felt Carwood's nails dig into his back as he did so, moaning into him. Ron kissed him then, and Carwood urged his mouth open with his own, demanding.

"I was going to say," he sighed hungrily, feeling as Carwood slid his underwear down, a firm hand toying with his hardness. "So much for your first rule of having a water fight.")

Carwood smirked, meticulous fingers stroking down the length of him while he tilted his head back, allowing Ron more access along his neck. "I don't think I can let this slide," he teased.

It wasn't what Ron expected; the way Carwood slowly let him go, the way he eased himself from the wall and started backing him out towards their bedroom. The way he kept one hand firm on the small of his back and another gripping behind his neck, pulling him in to every kiss. Carwood didn't close the door when they got there, his gaze roamed fervently between Ron's eyes then to his mouth. His open, kiss-reddened mouth that waited for him with anticipation.

Before Ron was cornered onto the bed Carwood had swiped two neck ties from their dresser top, tossing them onto the bed. Ron almost missed it, preoccupied in ridding Carwood of his underwear. He'd have time to be thankful for the room's disorder later.

Carwood wasted no time urging Ron into the center of their modest sized bed. As he backed him to sit pressed against the headboard, Carwood was quick to grab one of the ties laying next to them; distracting Ron with his mouth. Not that Ron hadn't noticed the silky fabric being tied roughly to his wrist, or how Carwood's tongue and teeth found one of their favourite spots near Ron's throat while his arm was being outstretched from him; secured to the bed post.

He felt Carwood smile against his neck then, reaching for the second tie. He repeated the confinement to Ron's other wrist, after he leaned back to straddle his hips and gauge the expression across his features.

Ron was gazing up at him, lips parted slightly, hair disarrayed. There he sat naked beneath him while Carwood knelt over, fully aroused and brilliant not all that far from Ron's face.

Momentarily Ron tested the strength of his new restraints. "Did I just become your POW?" he asked.

"I think you did," Carwood said, tracing the tips of his fingers along Ron's jaw until they reached his chin. He tilted his head up, leaning down to kiss the mischievious smile that cornered Ron's mouth. Carwood then sat back, his gaze lingered over him; the fire in his green eyes. "I'm not sure I can let you see what's going to happen next."

He got off the bed then, wandering towards the closet. Ron has always kept his scarves wrapped around the necks of his coat hangers, and he knew just the one to choose. It was a somber, earthy green; the shade reminded him of a rain forest. The scarf was a manageable length and thickness, completely opaque and one of the most soft that Ron owns— it'd be perfect for this.

Ron followed his movements as Carwood returned to him. He knew what the scarf was meant for prior to Carwood climbing on top, knees on either side of his hips. He unfolded the scarf, holding it out and positioning in front of Ron's line of sight. Carwood placed it across him, gently at first, there was enough fabric to wrap around twice before tightening it and tying a sturdy knot at the ends.

Ron swayed his head from side to side, making sure the scarf wouldn't slide out of place. Of course, it didn't. He then angled his blind gaze up to where he knew Carwood was settled.

"You're all right?" Carwood asked, beginning to trace the tips of his fingers along the sensitive skin between Ron's legs, down and up his thigh, the delightful trail below his bellybutton. Everywhere near, yet refraining from giving his erection the notice it craved.

Not yet.

Ron's hips rose involuntarily to Carwood's touch, wanting to feel all what he could. As the ministrations slowed he bit down on his own lip, jaw clenched, he tasted blood. How Carwood was toying with him fueled his need. "Never better," he finally sighed.

Carwood's focus kept wandering back to Ron's mouth, watching how he spoke, how his lips remained slightly parted after he did so. The room may be filled with the growing darkness of night time pending, but he didn't need light to see. He left gentle kisses up Ron's stomach, along his collarbones and shoulders some. Carwood placed a hand around Ron's throat and caressed the skin along his jaw with his thumb. "Is my captive getting off on this?" he asked.

Ron flashed him a wicked grin then.

Of course he is.

Carwood took a moment to appreciate that smile. The way Ron looked while blindfolded, restrained, and entirely exposed beneath him. He leaned down then, almost kissing him, his hand remained at the side of Ron's neck. "I simply cannot have that," Carwood spoke quietly.

He smiled when Ron turned his head just enough so that the tips of their noses brushed gently against each other. Carwood felt Ron's hips buck slightly into him as he invaded his mouth with his tongue. He sensed Ron struggle against his confinement to deepen their kiss.

Carwood slowly sat back, enough that he was poised vertically on his knees. Ron groaned at the loss. He positioned himself in front of Ron's mouth once again. Carwood then reached out to comb his fingers through Ron's rain-dampened hair, the strands fell untidy over the makeshift blindfold moments after. He could still see a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth; not that it'd be visible for much longer. Carwood kept one hand firmly beneath Ron's chin, another at the hilt of his own arousal while he slowly moved forward to invade him.

Ron expected it; the moment he felt the head of Carwood's dick against his lips he opened his mouth to grant him access. He couldn't help but moan around the sudden fullness.

He couldn't see, but he imagined what Carwood must look like over him in this moment. Back arched slightly as Ron teased him thoroughly by his tongue, the way his head fell back as he was taken in fully. How Carwood's mouth must be parted because he could hear the glorious breath escaping him while his rhythm steadily increased. A portrayal of exquisite pleasure.

"Cannot have that," Carwood sighed, grabbing a fistful of hair on the back of Ron's head, keeping him just where he wanted him.

He let go of himself when he found a sensational pace, Ron taking him entirely. His free hand explored the muscles of Ron's shoulders, his upper arms, back to his neck. Carwood's grip tightened there causing Ron to groan; the feeling resonated perfectly around him, filling him with such fire. Every thrust he felt Ron's tongue press against him, how his lips remained seamlessly tight while he sucked.

It didn't take long for Carwood's comfortable pace to pick up, becoming something more aggressive. He allowed time enough for Ron to adjust, though Carwood knew what he could take. His breathing was labored, he cursed under his breath. Both of his hands now gripped firmly to the sides of Ron's head through his hair as he slipped in and nearly out of that heat.

"Ron," he moaned heavily. Amorously. Carwood dropped his gaze to him then; watching as he disappeared into Ron's mouth.

A tremble ran through him and Carwood had to shut his eyes, the sensation was overwhelming. He was getting to the edge. "Damn it, Ron," he said slowly between breaths, volume increasing. Needier.

He kept Ron's head still, watching how his fingers tightened into fists, needing something to grasp onto even while restrained. Ron's mouth was so delightfully hot and wet; Carwood dragged his fingers to that mouth and felt his bottom lip with his thumb. The corners that were no longer cusped with a grin.

He lifted his hand and slid the tips of his fingers roughly down Ron's cheek, pausing at the edge of his lips and Carwood felt himself there— how he was fucking Ron's mouth. The dampness, the warmth, how effortlessly he thrusts in, back out, further next time. How he was grinding his dick on the inside of that mouth; how deep he'd been going. Carwood trembled once more.

"So close," he gasped, head falling back.

Carwood felt Ron hum then, just for a moment after he spoke. The sensation resonated through him. His grip shifted through Ron's hair again. His moans became louder. Harsher. The little sounds Ron made seethed him with such pleasure he couldn't refrain from sharper, more forceful movements with his hips. The fire inside him threatening, Carwood dragged his hands to either side of Ron's face. He came inside him; Ron's name slipping hoarsely through his breath in his moment of apogee.

He rode out his orgasm, his fingers loosening their grip on Ron's head and they slid down to his shoulders. His thumbs caressed along his neck. Carwood made a low breathy laugh as felt Ron swallow, pulling out moments after.

He was spent, but he wasn't done.

Ron's breathing was heavy, almost gasping. His body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, just like Carwood's. His hands weren't in fists anymore; his fingers were outstretched, like he wanted to reach out and touch. Not that Carwood would let him yet.

Ron tilted his head back, looking at him despite his blindness. Carwood knelt lower to straddle his hips, he closed the distance between them and felt Ron's hardness there. He pulled Ron towards his chest, Carwood could feel his exhilarated heartbeat. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to catch his breath post climax.

Carwood kissed the top of Ron's head, then moved further down on him. He traced his fingertips along Ron's lips; those lips were reddened, parted, damp and sticky by him. He leaned in and claimed him fully with a kiss. Tongue exploring, urging his mouth open. He tasted himself. Ron pressed into him, as much as he was able. Carwood's hands smoothed down his body, finding their hold on Ron's erection, rhythm strong yet serene.

Ron smirked against his lips, Carwood felt him tremble; his growl hushed into his mouth. As he dipped is head down to trail unrefined bites down Ron's neck, chest then stomach Carwood heard his name fall from his tongue— he bit a little harder near Ron's hip.

His back slightly arched and his jaw clenched when he felt Carwood's hold stiffen, when his thumb slid over the head. His hips angled up more into that hand.

"Fuck," Ron sighed roughly, feeling Carwood's breath against his avid erection.

Carwood slid his tongue skillfully along the length of him before taking Ron into his mouth. He felt Ron pull against his restraints as he enveloped him with the slick heat, his tongue curving. Suction steadily rising in time with his pace.

His lips and tongue slid flawlessly. It didn't take long before Carwood had Ron gasping, panting, his head fallen back against the headboard. He dragged a hand up Ron's side, over his stomach. Feeling his intensity, his movements. His need. Carwood's other hand firm on his hip; though he did nothing to hold Ron from bucking sharply into his mouth.

This wasn't going to take long. Carwood could feel it. Hear it. Anticipate it.

Ron's heavy moans fell needier, the sounds were so sensational and Carwood felt that familiar demanding fire kick up within himself again.

"Carwood—" he sighed harshly, expression twisted in that look of severe pleasure so near release. Ron ground upwards, a shudder travelling through him.

There was a silence as Ron lost breath, his body stilling as he came into Carwood's mouth.

He relaxed his mouth some, swallowing. Carwood felt the tremble the sensation created; Ron voiced his name again, it was more of a breath than anything. As Carwood eased off he slowly knelt upright, his knees at either side of Ron's hips. The first thing he wanted to do was remove the scarf hiding Ron's vision. Carwood needed to see him.

His eyes remained closed, dark lashes against his cheeks. They were rosy. He was breathing wearily, lips still swollen and parted. Carwood leaned into him and Ron's eyes slowly opened; a darkness and satisfaction burned in their depths.

Carwood cupped the side of his face, admiring how he looked like this. How Ron tried to catch his breath because he left him gasping. He was beautiful, his head still tilted back, watching as Carwood untied his silky restraints. Ron had that lovely side smirk of his toying at his mouth, eager to feel skin beneath his fingers.

When Carwood closed the small distance between them he all but felt Ron melt into their kiss. He was pulled down into the bed sheets; Ron's hands finally free. The tips of his fingers digging intensely along Carwood's back, shoulders, up along his neck with fervor.

His movements were slow, harmonious. Ron swept his mouth along Carwood's cheek, he placed a faithful kiss over his scar. "You're incredible," he whispered against him there; he felt Carwood smile.

"You're all right?" Carwood asked between breaths, exhausted yet simply radiant.

Ron traced his fingertips along Carwood's bottom lip then, gently. He turned his head slightly, enough so their noses brushed past each other once. Something he loved to do. "More than all right," he sighed with a hint of mischief. "Never better."


End file.
